


Pink Thursday

by YaoiMastah



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Europe, F/F, Gay Pride, Incest, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19859368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMastah/pseuds/YaoiMastah
Summary: Pink Thursday is the largest annual festival in Arendelle City. The entire city is decorated with pink streamers and rainbow flags. All the official buildings are flying rainbow flags, and the large cathedral has a giant rainbow banner from top to bottom.And right into this party, Elsa and Anna are having a good time, and meeting some new friends.





	Pink Thursday

"Geez, it's not like that!" Elsa said as she turned around from getting a fire for her cigarette from a cute asian girl with a pixie cut. "we're just sisters!"  
Belle raised one eyebrow in a very meaningful manner. "Yeah, you are literally the only one here, who thinks like that." Belle said as she handed Elsa another glass of beer.

 _Geez, if I knew I was hearing that sermon again, I wouldn't have come._ Elsa thought. It was the annual Pink Thursday in Arendelle City, and the entire city was decorated in pink streamers and rainbow flags. All the official buildings were flying rainbow flags and the large cathedral had a giant rainbow banner from top to bottom. People from all over the country were flocking to the city for a giant party, and Elsa and her friends were in the main street, where the only gay bar hosted a street rave including a stage with drag king & queen contests. Or as Belle put it: "The street with all the cool gay people".

"Isn't your sister dancing with a cute girl right now?" Gaston, the bartender, remarked.  
Elsa whipped her head around, looking out into the street, into the dancing crowd, to where her sister was. "No, she isn't" Elsa said as she turned around.  
Belle and Gaston sighed.  
"You see what we mean?" Gaston continued "..we will repeat again and again, be honest to yourself, and your sister."  
Belle nodded "What do your parents think about it?"  
Elsa looked at her puzzingly "What do you mean? They think we're normal sisters.."  
Both Belle and Gaston raised their eyebrows and folded their arms "Really?" Belle said "..and that twin bed of yours?"  
Elsa scoffed "That's just because we share an apartment. It's small, so it makes sense we also share the bedroom."  
"And whose idea was the twin bed? You or your sister's?" Belle asked.  
"Actually, it was my mom's idea." Elsa said between sips of beer.  
Belle pinched the bridge of her nose "Yes, so you're saying that your parents know, and support you."  
Elsa remained silent and quickly emptied the glass of beer.  
"So if any of you meet a cute girl, and want to take her home to your apartment, how does that work?" Gaston said "do you put a sock over the bedroom door handle?"  
"No.." Elsa said as she slammed the empty glass down on the bar "..gimme two beers"

Elsa navigated through the crowd towards her sister with two glasses of beer. _Tch. Who needs to bring a cute girl home, when you've got a cute naked redhead in your own bed. Not that I'm ever going to do something with her, because, well, we're just sisters._  
Suddenly, Elsa halted. She spotted her sister, but next to her was a blonde. Dancing. And occasionally looking at her sister. Clearly checking her out. Elsa inwardly cursed _Goddammit, I can't even turn my fucking ass for a minute here._

"Hey babe" Elsa said as she pushed a cold glass of beer against Anna's cheek.  
"Hey sis, what took you so long" Anna asked.  
"Oh, I bumped into Belle. You know how that goes" Elsa shrugged. "And who's this?" she nodded towards the (apparently cute) blonde.  
"Oh sorry" Anna apologised "..allow me to introduce you. Elsa, this is Cinderella, she's waiting for her girlfriend to show up. Cinderella, this is Elsa, my dearest sister."  
Cinderella clearly looking relieved after hearing the word 'sister' stook out her hand towards Elsa "Nice to meet you, call me Cin."  
Elsa shook her hand, also slightly relieved after hearing the word 'girlfriend'.  
Cin and Anna continued chatting, while Elsa took a couple of sips from her beer and reached in her pocket for her cigarettes, until a tall girl, with waving red hair sneaked up to Cin and hugged her from behind. "Hey baby" Cin said before turning around and give the girl a peck on the lips.  
"Guys, meet Merida. Merida, meet Anna and her sister Elsa."  
Anna stared at Merida, before she realised something "Merida? As in Merida, European champion skeet shooting?!"  
Merida smiled at her, a little smug "Do you know of other Meridas who are European champion skeet shooting?"  
Anna squeeled and stuck her hand out "..big fan!"  
Merida shook her hand and winked "why wouldn't you".  
"My sister and I are more recreational skeet shooters, but we rank in the regionals, well, the region isn't that big, and we're not really high up on the list, but.." as Anna ranted on, Merida started kissing Cin's neck, all the while staring at Anna.  
Elsa felt a cold shudder as she stared, with her unlit cigarette still hanging off her mouth, how the neckkissing quickly turned into a full making-out session, right next (or rather against) her sister, with occasional glances towards her sister.

Eventually, after a couple of seconds really, Elsa tugged her sister away. "Come one, it's too stuffy and too crowdy here. I need a fresh breath of air" Elsa said as she dragged her sister through the crowd, towards a seemingly calmer area of the street.  
But as Elsa progressed through the crowd she noticed she didn't just drag her sister along. When they finally reached a lesser crowded part of the street, she saw that to Anna's other hand, a girl with long red hair was attached.  
"Hi" the girl spoke as she caught up with her breath "I'm Ariel.. when I saw you two leaving, I thought I could use some fresh air and breathing space as well" she smiled.  
Elsa noted that Ariel still held on to Anna's hand. "Hi, I'm Elsa" she said as she stuck her hand out.  
"Yes, and you are her sister Anna, right? I overheard you guys earlier."  
"Yeah, nice to meet you" Anna smiled "you don't sound from around here, where're you from?"  
_Let go of her hand, you idiot._ Elsa thought.  
"Oh, I'm from over the ocean."  
"Really?!" Anna gasped "What are you doing all the way over here?"  
"Well, I've heard stories of this day. And we don't have anything similar over at our place, so I jumped on the airplane, and here I am" Ariel smiled softly at Anna.  
"Wow..really. wow" Anna smiled.  
Ariel touched Anna's free hand, and rubbed Anna's arm. "Yeah.." Ariel sighed "It's so nice to finally be, you know, myself" she said as she moved her hand from Anna's arm up towards her cheek.  
Elsa felt a sting of jealousy, and wanted to step in when they suddenly heard yelling behind them.  
"Phew! Finally away from the crowds! Ahh.. Air! How I've missed you!" Merida yelled as she slumped slightly drunk towards them, with her arm over Cin's shoulder. "Hey, fancy meeting you again.."

 _Whelp, time to go home._ Elsa grabbed Anna's hand. "Let's go home."  
"Why?" Anna asked "It's only nine o'clock."  
"Welll" Elsa quickly summed it up "I'm sweaty, drenched really, from all the dancing and the crowd. And I'm kinda tired, also, my back is acting up again."  
"Oh" Cinderella said with a suspiciously dissapointed look in her eyes "..we were wondering if you wanted to come along with us to Oaken's"  
Anna's eyes lit up "Oaken's?! I wanna go!" and then turned towards Elsa "Pretty please? A hot tub would do very good on your back, you've been complaining about it for a week. Also, we can wash of the sweat while we're there."  
_Work out a sweat, you mean._ Elsa wasn't necessarily against going to Oaken's, she goes quite frequently with her sister. Usually it entails her hanging out at the bar or the hot tub, while her sister is having some uncomplicated fun in the darker areas of Oaken's Sauna.  
"But I'm kinda broke.." Elsa said, quite honestly.  
"I'll pay for us" Anna said with a broad smile.  
"But, we're all kinda drunk, so nobody can drive us there"  
"We'll go by bus" answered Merida "...it stops right here, and it stops in front of Oaken's."  
Elsa sighed. "Fine, let's go." they all cheered, except Ariel.  
"What's an Oaken?" she asked.  
"Well.." Elsa said "how should I put it? It's like a spa or a sauna.."  
"It's a gay bathhouse" Anna explained "..except this one has a couple of days a week where asides gay men, also lesbian women are allowed in."  
Ariel's eyes went wide. "I didn't bring a bikini.." she stammered.  
Merida laughed loudly "Neither do we. Welcome to Europe".  
Ariel sighed, softly "I would give my voice to be able to live here".

The busride was quite uneventful, except for both Merida and Elsa suddenly finding a bottle of booze in their jackets. They stumbled, loudly laughing into Oaken's, somehow managed to get their clothes off and step under the showers for a quick rinse.  
"Thanks to the party downtown, there're hardly any other visitors, so we got the place almost for ourselves!" Cin yelled, as she entered the hot tub.  
"Yeaaahh" Elsa said as she slowly slid into the hot tub, the hot water doing wonders already on her back.  
"Come on, sis, scoot over." Anna motioned towards Elsa as she stepped in. But instead of sitting down next to Elsa, she sat on her lap. Elsa automatically folding her arms around her, holding Anna in place.  
"I've never been so drunk in Oaken's" Merida said as she sat down next to Cinderella.  
"Me neither" mumbled Elsa.  
Ariel climbed in and sat down next to Cinderella, with a flushed face, either from the alcohol, the heat, or something else.  
Right when they were all dozing a bit off, the tension changed, as Cin moved forward and started stroking Anna's leg. "Is this alright?" Cin asked.  
Anna nodded and and spread her legs a little.  
Cin hesitated before looking at Elsa "Okay for you too?".  
Elsa nodded while a raspy (from her dry throat) voice came out "Sure..".  
Cin moved her hands a little higher, and started stroking Anna's thighs, moving up and down, yet not too far up and pinching her thigh every other stroke. Meanwhile, Elsa moved her hands from Anna's stomach up towards just under Anna's breasts, slightly drawing circles on the underside of Anna's breasts with her thumbs.  
All the while, Merida and Ariel were staring at them. Merida moved closer to Ariel, and put her arm over Ariel's shoulder. Softly, Merida placed kisses on Ariel's cheek, while her other hand moved over Ariel's thighs. Ariel tensed up a little.  
Merida whispered in Ariel's ear "Do you like this?". Ariel nodded, before some invisible button was switched, and Ariel turned around and kissed Merida on the mouth. First a soft kiss, but the second a deeper, longer kiss. When they seperated, Ariel stood up and sat down, straddling Merida. She put her arms around Merida and leant in for another deep kiss as Merida put her hand between Ariel's legs.  
This had the right effect, as Cinderella bent forward to give Anna a deep kiss, while moving her hand forward towards Anna's entrance. Elsa moved her hands from under Anna's breasts to fully squeezing Anna's breasts. The gasps from Anna made Cin separate from the kiss, and she then leaned towards Elsa for a wet kiss.  
_Hmmm. Tastes like Anna._ Elsa thought as she was getting aroused more and more.  
"Ho fuuuck" Anna exlaimed as she felt two fingers of Cin enter. Cinderella started rubbing her pussy on Anna's leg, while keeping one hand on the edge of the tub so that she could lean down to both kiss Anna and work her fingers inside Anna as well. It didn't take long for Anna to start shaking.  
"That's just the first orgasm" Elsa whispered "Don't stop, there's more" she said as she started pinching Anna's nipples and sucking on her neck.  
It didn't indeed take long until Anna buckled and started shaking violently, splashing water everywhere, hitting her second orgasm. Cinderella's slow orgasm followed soon after. Tired, she glid back to the side of the tub, where Merida and Ariel were still tangled with each other.  
When Anna caught her breath, she turned around and gave her sister a deep, wet kiss, rubbing her breasts against Elsa's.  
"Fuck, I love you sis" she mumbled.  
"I love you too babe" Elsa sighed.  
Anna moved her hands from Elsa's cheeks down to Elsa's thighs.  
"I wanna get you off too" Anna smiled impishly.  
"You know what I like, babe" Elsa whispered.

_Nope, we're just sisters. Really._

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I should work on the other fanfic. (I'm still working on it) But I just had to get this one out of my head. Wrote it in one afternoon (after an eventful day, I might add).


End file.
